Malikai: Greatest Lady of the West
by Momonster
Summary: It was over. Harry finally saw to the end of the war only to be drawn into another this time one his of own blood. A thousand years and more she wondered only to find her son-in-law in need of his help. But will she give it- to the proff of betrayal?
1. Prologue Part 1

Blood was everywhere. The metallic scent of rust and salt rose into the air, hovering with the Angels of Death that remained to carry off the unfortunate and stupid whom would die today.

And that delicious scent called his true-self forward.

_Malikai…_

The beginning of the battle started with a fierce bang, the forces of Good and Evil- more like Those of the Light and others Drenched in Darkness and Blood, crashing into each other with the light of magic and death rising immediately.

Harry had remained in the Castle to watch from the Astronomy tower, arms wrapped around himself to keep his powers from lashing out. His family was down there.

Powerful nineteen-year-old Hermione and her strategizing eighteen-year-old husband Ron. The Light was vastly under manned, but much more powerful and skilled, with people like Dumbledore, Minerva, and even the crackpot Trelawney was a force to be reckoned when she had her wand in hand.

"Love." He turned slightly. A man seemingly made of shadows swiftly came to him, pulling the smaller back into his embrace, resting his chin on Harry's shoulder.

"Are you ready for this?" the soft baritone voice questioned.

"I've been ready since I turned Seventeen." Harry answered, tilting his head slightly when a tongue swept against his neck. "The question is are _they_ ready for this." He could see his family, each one a beacon in his mind, fighting until Voldemort showed himself, and then he could end it all.

Then teeth found his pulse and he found it hard to concentrate as hands slowly slithered under his clothing making even breathing go to the back seat of his thoughts

"Relax Malikai." That voice dark whispered. Harry did, slowly. Then a dark evil magic sparked into the air, and the two men locked eyes. Harry closed his eyes, lacing their fingers together as screams rose into the air.

"It's time. Let's go."

* * *

He was there, right in front of him, his prey. The Dark Lord stood at the clearing before the Forbidden Forest, cursing a witch to insanity using the Cruciatus curse. Speeding forward, he let the changes over take him.

_**Malikai **__**Alihandrios**__**!**_

Ears pointed slightly, claws formed, his eyes started to swirl with silver, and pure power surged through his veins. His new wand, thirteen inches of blood soaked holly, the core a single strand of his and his mate's hair wrapped together flew into his hand. Then he saw whom it was screaming shrilly, writhing on the ground.

Hermione. Family to his demonic mind, the Basilisk in his soul hissed-_sister!_

Fury sparked his demon awake and the shadows under Hermione swallowed her whole, cutting the spell apart and it transporting her away as he slammed into Voldemort from behind with a snarl, tearing skin from the Dark Lord's back.

The man screamed, and a spell burned against Harry's skin, causing him to leap off the snake man, and land, skidding two yards away, throwing spells as he did. A light blue shield sucked them up as Voldemort turned eyes wide. Harry smirked, standing tall.

He was an even 5'9, lithe and slightly muscular, the tight black long fishnet sleeved shirt doing nothing to hide that fact. With simple trousers and a black sleeveless robe closed at the waist alone, barefoot, he didn't seem like a threat, bare of any weapons except his wands…until you looked into his eyes. The Darkness and Death he now craved made those inhuman orbs glow near sinisterly.

"Hello Tommy-boy." Harry purred, his narrowed eyes flashing as he let his head tilt to the side, the Basilisk filling the air with venom. Without pause he shot an 'accio' out aimed at Voldemort's right lung and the man easily shook it off, throwing bone shattering curses out. Harry dodged most of them, yet one slammed into his right wrist and his wand went flying.

Harry simply raised the limb letting his youki wrap around his wrist; the gold-green-black energy bright as it healed the wound before Voldemort could say a word. Voldemort stared, and was slow to react as Harry ran forward, but dodged the kick to his face.

He missed the next five punches, then Harry grabbed the hand holding the yew wand, and jabbed his own into Voldemort's stomach.

"And here is your death-" Harry started mockingly, "Tom Marvolo Riddle, Heir of Slytherin. The power know you not?" Harry let Voldemort feel his hand moving then gripped inside the Dark Lord ripping his intestines out "I am a Demon, a Kitsune of the highest class save the Silver Kitsunes who are the children born of the Lady Goddess Inari herself." He grinned sadistically a sinister light in his eyes "I am a Shadow Kitsune, my ancestors were created in the wake of the Silver's first walk on this Earth, their Light created my Darkness." He grinned, his fangs visibly starling Voldemort as he started to try to get away.

Harry crushed the hand holding the yew wand, and then let go to grip Voldemort's left forearm, claws sinking into the flesh.

"Those tied to your magic? Die." His youki and magic flashed, and the words 'Morsmordre' edged into the white flesh flashed blood red, before turning black as screams rose into the air.

"Your Death Eaters are dead, and dying." The left hand sunk back into the inhuman flesh right underneath his ribcage "And now you will be too."

Harry raised his hand, using his venom to sink the appendage deeper and deeper into Voldemort's chest before a clawed finger touched still beating muscles. He grinned darkly, ivory fangs flashing before using a surge of magic to grip Voldemort's heart and pull it from his chest, his other hand ripping the Dark Lords right arm out the socket as he turned away, then forced the still beating heart down Voldemort's throat.

_**Malikai **__**Alihandrios **__**Callistus!!**_

"It's not nice is it? The taste of your own revolting blood?!" Voldemort collapsed and Harry stood, backing away from him, pulling his third wand, a twin of the other, from its place, to touch the blooded chest.

"Burn in hell. _Jyuilus._" The soul-stealing curse sunk into the ruined chest, and started to slowly tear what was left of Voldemort's soul apart as Harry backed away, letting out a hysterical laugh, curling over to clutch his arms.

It was over, finally, completely over. Voldemort existed no more, his death eaters dead or slowly dying, tortured by the dark mark, his magic dragging them to death.

The Basilisk inside him hissed angrily and his magic created a black hole at his back, swallowing five spells; three Avada Kedavra, one _Jyuilus_ the soul stealing spell, that he created which only three others beside himself knew, and one that slowly stripped the skin, muscles and nerves from your bones. He turned slowly, his Basilisk hissing in fury, shadows started to form at his feet in his anger, and Hyui, his familiar of three years, a magical python basilisk hybrid, tattooed onto his shoulder detached himself, pocking a head out of his sleeve.

_You aren't strong enough to be awake. _Hyui didn't reply, and Harry soon forgot about him as he saw whose wands were pointed at him.

Albus stood to his right._ Grandfather_. The Soul Stealer.

Tonks was behind him. _Cousin_. Avada Kedavra.

Ron was to his left. _Brother_. Avada Kedavra.

Hermione was beside Ron, their hands intertwined. _Sister_. The Peeler, a spell she'd almost died to if he hadn't saved her, like he had saved her earlier.

Ginny in front of him, a satisfied glint in her eyes as her mouth twisted into a smirk…Voldemort's smirk. _Sister_. Avada Kedavra.

They all were armed aimed at him. His only family left, save few, he had.

"Guys?" He ventured, mind going numb. "I-I don't understand why are-" Then he saw Kingsley, and everything shut down as shadows and pure fury raced through his veins, creating the Black Flames of his magical inheritance on his arms. The big black man had Severus in a chokehold; wand pointed to his neck. Severus was nearly limp, a single hand gripped the about his neck arm to help him be able to even breathe. Blood poured from his temple and side.

"What- are you doing?" Albus threw another _Jyuilus _and Harry could only watch it come. Not hearing three warnings, or the cold laugh echoing in his ears

_Good bye, Master._ Before he could move, Hyui jumped in the spell's path, his body flashing a sickening gray and gold as he fell to the ground, where the seven foot long Japanese Hybrid writhed, growing back to his true form of nearly 20 yards, before he fell still. Harry felt something in his mind snap, his familiar was gone. Two more curses where thrown his way and two bodies appeared at his sides, pulling him behind them.

"Good bye My Lord, my little brother." One red haired twin started,

"Remember, this is the way we wanted to go, right?" The other let out a pure smile, no regret in his eyes as green blew his brother's life away and his body hit the ground.

"Do not throw yourself away! You understand me?" He commanded, hands gripping Harry's arms as the other spell hit, and his skin stared to peel away. The twin grimaced closing his eyes as blood started to pour down his back, instantly painting it a vivid red and black

"We choose this, always remember that!" He had to stop to grit his teeth against the pain then looked back up, raising his wand to his chest.

"B-but _Fred_-!" The twin's smile made his voice die out.

"We give our powers to you. This life, this magic, our souls, are yours." He and his fallen brother glowed pure white, and then the twin spoke again

"Avada Kedavra." He fell beside his brother, and Harry fell to his knees.

"_Malikai!!_" The voice snapped him awake, and he blurred out of sight, pulling his mate away from Kingsley's hands, laying the barely breathing man next to the twins as he stood.

"Give me one good reason why I should let you all live." He growled out, hands clenching as his nails hardened, turning dark silver as they grew longer.

"We _have_ to kill you because you're an _abomination_! A purely Dark Creature feeding off of death can not live amongst the Light." That was Hermione. Sweet, sweet Hermione, his older sister, the bookworm, the one who saved him so many times…

"After everything I've gone through just to save _you_!?" Harry yelled incredulously. His heart was starting to hurt, the beat stuttering. "I've shed blood, sweat, and tears to finally get to the day were I could end it all and you all still be alive, and now you want me dead??"

"Given how you fought here, you could easily kill us at anytime!" Ron spat. Kin Killer. That would before ever burned in his soul. "Do you _really_ think we'd fall for that? You only want us to live so you have prey in the future! You are a _demon_! You live for blood!" The red head stood tall, chest bared in his self-importance. "We are only saving the world from the next Dark Lord." Harry let out a hollow laugh, finally just giving up. He could feel Fred and George's sacrifice now, their souls swirling about him, their life energy merging with his demonic core, their souls in his.

The next spell got so close it opened a line on Harry's cheek. His Kitsune side was reeling, screaming at the loss of his kin…maybe he should just die, do one last thing to make them happy.

Someone else decided first.

Just as he was raising his hand to his neck, a circle flashed to life around the four of them, blood red runes flouting in the air, white and blue light coming from out the ground

_Wake up Kit. Now is not your time._

He didn't care, what mattered anymore? A Kitsune lived off of the love and affection they got from those they held dear, his own species needed love because of how deep they delved in the darkness, their loved ones were their light.

And now that light was fading, fading, soon to be gone completely with every shallow breath his mate took as his blood coated the ground.

_Your mate can still live, if you leave this place._

**And go where? **He demanded, pulling Severus close. **Nowhere is safe now.**

_The past._

Harry's eyes widened. **But how-? **The magic started to spiral, and the twin's bodies vanished into small lights, sinking into Harry's arms.

Then everything went black.

* * *

And he awoke to screams. Green eyes flew wide open and Harry scrambled to his feet looking around him frantically. Where was he? Where was-

A pale long fingered hand lay on the ground, wrist still bleeding sluggishly. Harry blinked, and then blinked again as a large blob of Darkness rolled close to him, a thin line pulled free from the center and snatched up the hand, pulling it into itself where it vanished.

"…Sev?" Everything was empty, quiet, cold. The blob seemed to laugh, then spat out two things.

A long ebony wand, then a gem, the exact color of Harry's emerald eyes.

_They lied._

Those eyes turned silver and red.

_Now everything is gone._

Harry James Potter, son of Lily Potter nee Evens and James Harold Potter died.

Malikai Alihandrios Callistus was born of shadows, darkness and soul shattering pain.

To all of those who could even understand it, a wordless scream of rage, sacrifice sorrow, and pure agony echoed from the South.

Then for the next thousand years, Malikai, the only living Shadow Kitsune, delved completely into the Darkness, and only knew madness.

* * *

In the West, young Johei RemidhiRe Inugumi no Kinyui, called InuJuyhi looked up from his studies as the West Heir, and his father glanced at him. Lord Remidhi raised an eyebrow.

"Kinyui?" The Inu Youkai quietly laid down his writing utensil at his birth name, the first time his honorable father had called him that since the time of his infancy over 50 years ago, to look out the window "What is it, son?" The boy's eyes were glazed.

"Pain…Father. Mindless pain, a loss of a soulmate…" The Ancient Dog Demon winced "Agony and rage…in the South." The boy blinked, then turned back to his papers "The South will be unchartable until this demon is subdued or it's mind rebuilds itself."

Seven hundred years later Lord Inugumi no Juyhi welcomed his only son Johei JuyhiRe Inugumi no Shuyui, who would one day be called _Dog General,_ to the world.

* * *

A/N Notes for your pleasure

In the canon series of _Inuyasha_, they never give Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's father a name, simply _Inu No Taishou_, or Dog General.

So I just took the _Inu_, as Inuyasha has, and made _inugumi,_ or Dog God, so every special case in the Inu clan are graced with name of _inugumi _or for example like Juyhi:

_Dog God_ _Juyhi _or _God of the Dogs, Juyhi_, as I like to think it seems. Their father will be referred to; depending on the amount of respect the one has for him at the moment:

Inu No Taishou: Dog General

InuTaishou: formal name without 'lord'

Lord Inugumi no Taishou: full formal name

Shuyui: His birth name, only people very close to him

Johei JuyhiRe Inugumi no Shuyui: full royal name


	2. Prologue part 2

A little help, the _Years of --_ is a timetable that starts at the begining of a ruler's reign. So below, Suguni has been Lord of the West for one hundred and fifty years.

* * *

Prologue part 2

Johei JuyhiRe Inugumi no Suguni of the West, called InuTaishou, was at the prime of his life. At the very young age of his race of 500, he was the Demon Lord of the West. His father Lord Inugumi no Juyhi had died suddenly in his sleep, making him Lord over 145 years ago.

Suguni was strong, powerful alone then unbeatable with his swords, and he knew he was handsome, the jealousy his wife of convenience showed every time he wasn't at her side proved that.

He was living the good life, women threw themselves at him, his own son Johei SuguniRe Inugumi no Rehimdi called Sesshoumaru, or _Destruction Man__,_ was a beautiful pup, so very powerful a Taiyoukai, yet still so young, the spiting image of his grandfather.

He was happy, healthy, had everything…

But he was bored.

Bored demons, better yet the Taiyoukai of the West, always lead to trouble

~~~~~Years of Suguni- 150~~~~~~

The Western Lord sat in the throne room of the South-West Palace, staring out the large glass window to his left.

There was a powerful storm outside, only those who reveled at the rain remained outside the walls of the castle. And one of those caught his eye.

At first it merely seemed like a moving shadow, then deathly pale skin was reveled to show a person dancing. Their hands were raised to the sky, long black hair spinning about them as the spun over and over again, strange clothes bellowing about them.

The shadows seemed to leap around the figure, caressing pale skin, and throwing their body out of proportion. Then the figure twisted and Suguni was entranced.

The man was a kitsune, the large black ears on his head showed so, a Shadow Kitsune.

And the most beautiful man Suguni had ever seen. The sight of the up lifted joyous face caused a stirring in the married youkai's loins he would be hard pressed to rid himself of.

Then the man turned to him, somehow seeing him through the one way glass, dark emerald eyes locking on his amber gaze, and a slow smirk crept up the Kitsune's face as he continued his dance, then his eyes seemed to burn.

_Don't play with fire, and you won't get burned._ A soft tenor whispered in his mind. InuTaishou was too spellbound to resist the allure in those bell-like tones.

_Don't delve into the Darkness…and you won't lose everything you are. _That warning sent shivers down his spine. _Is it worth wanting to play with me, Inu no Taishou, Suguni of the West? Is it worth wanting me? I _am_ Darkness reborn…you can play with me all you want…but you fuck up…and you lose _everything._ Your powers…_ at this, his body suddenly felt cold, his youki sucked away. _Your family…your life…_ sight, touch, smell, taste, even his sixth sense suddenly vanished, all save for the voice in his head. _Even your soul, great Dog Demon... Lord General… Think over your desires…and if you still wish to prove me anything then try to find me again…for everything is on the line. _Everything came back like a tidal wave and he became aware of his own harsh panting. His wife was at his side, tears rolling down her face as a healer checking his pulse.

"You almost died." She whispered. "Your heart was slowing, your youki wouldn't respond, what happened?"

_Married…yet so ever lustful…_ Then the man vanished.

~~~~~~~Years of Suguni- 165~~~~~~~

He was only known as Malikai and he was the only Shadow Kitsune alive.

Fifteen years had passed since the Kitsune had nearly killed him, and Suguni had only grown more obsessed. To have that power by his side, under his control, in his bed…the thoughts made him nearly giddy.

Malikai had vanished, his trail heading East then disappearing, and the InuTaishou had settled himself to training his son, and finding out how to rid himself of his wife.

When his father, InuJuyhi, had a vision that he was soon to die, he had joined them in marriage before he passed on, to insure the continuation of the line seeing as Suguni had seen no woman he wanted as his own for life. Suguni never loved the woman whom called herself Lady of the West. But she had remedied that herself.

The night he nearly passed on, she gave her life energy to him, and was slowly fading away. Malikai would have killed him, not for her sacrifice, while Suguni couldn't care less.

But Sesshoumaru was heart-broken.

He was still too young a pup to lose his mother, Suguni mused, and then it clicked. And the next time the Kitsune came, he would pop the question.

But what to give the man to insure his loyalty…

~~~~~Years of Suguni- 170~~~~~

His woman died twenty years after he first met Malikai. She passed on in her sleep and not even a day later, the Shadow Kitsune returned to InuTaishou's senses.

He was following the trail when for the first time he took in the Kitsune's scent.

He smelled of the storms, rain, lighting, and blood. The scent nearly made him flinch for the bitter feeling it left in the back of his throat, for he also smelt snakish, like venom was in the air. He delved closer to the cave, then the kitsune came out, silver/green gaze curious and slightly bored. He looked no different than twenty years ago, save the loss of the large ears that were once on his head, replaced with delicately pointed ears, silver hoops and studs in the flesh. A sleek black tail was wrapped around a kit kit at his side, another waving slightly on his other side. He still wore all black, save the silver bracelets that adorned his right arm, and the silver chain about his neck, displaying a single Emerald stone, the same shade as his eyes.

And there was madness in those eyes, hidden, but there. The madness he could see sparked a memory, but he threw it aside, his eyes locking onto the small child clutching onto the Kitsune's pants, face hidden. He took the child in, then blinked.

The child was small, only about two feet tall, his head buried into the Elder Kitsune's hip. Pale as the man the kit held; he had small silver ears perched on the top of his head with silver hair barely covering his neck.

Wait…a Silver kitsune?? But how? They were called extinct _years_ ago.

Malikai glanced down at the small boy then picked him up, resting the child on his hip to nuzzle against the child's cheek to calm him.

"Shush, sweet Yôko." That name raised an eyebrow.

For the boy to be named after his race showed him to be the Heir to said race like he, _Inugumi no Suguni_, Dog God Suguni, was. "There is nothing to fear, that man will not find you here."

That man…? Ahah!

"What happened?" He asked softly. Malikai glanced at him, hair fluttering even though there was no breeze, then sighed.

"Do you know the legend of the first kitsunes?" he asked bluntly. Suguni nodded, then Malikai chuckled "Trick question. No one but the kitsune know the Original, but to keep things simple…for _Shadow_ to exist, _Silver_ or light must as well, to keep powers in balance." Yôko whispered something, then turned to look at the Inu youkai. Suguni couldn't help his flinch. The beautiful child had a vivid scar running down his face straight down his left eye. The other eye, a muted gold, was glazed.

"His father decided if Yôko wasn't going to obey him then he didn't deserve to live. His power called me out." He turned suddenly, then set Yôko down walking back inside the cave.

Even though the Kit had no sight, he turned to the Western Lord,

"You desire him." Suguni glanced at him. The kit wore raggedy gray clothing, his silver hair cropped short at his neck. The kit's ears and tall were spotted with red and silver blood, his skin a sickly pale.

"What's wrong with you?" The kit raised a hand to his ruined eye, dragging a finger down it.

"My father's a basterd."

"And that is all we'll say about it." Malikai ordered stepping away from the cave entrance. A bundle of rags was laying in the bend of his elbow. He…she…for now Suguni could see the breasts she now had, nice and large, and her scent had changed subtly, he could now smell midnight roses. She combed a hand through her hair, then glanced at him

"What do you want?"

"For you to move in to my home." Malikai blinked. "And now, more than ever, if you are adopting these children. I too have a son you know." The woman narrowed her eyes. The Inu Lord sighed, then fell on one knee

"Please, Malikai." She took a step back "I wish to court you, as is proper, but I can not see one as you living in poverty like this. One of your statuses and that of the Children deserve more." She seemed swayed, but he wanted to add one more touch. Slowly, he removed the bundle from her arms-another child, barely a year old from the look- handing it to Yôko, he took her into his arms, and pulled her into a kiss.

It was short, sweet, and like ambrosia from the One God. And the simple touch, chest to chest, his hand on her nape, made him crave more. She blinked at him, then backed away

"If not for these children, I'd take that offer and shove it up your ass." He grinned at that comment, but she seemed to choose to ignore his perverted look.

"Very well then. I except your invitation into your home, Suguni of the West."

~~~~Years of Suguni- 230~~~~~

Fifty years.

It took Suguni fifty years to court Malikai, and the Kitsune to except his proposal. Three years later they were wed. Many of his court wondered how he could believe he loved the dark man, Malikai said it was because Suguni saw in him what he wanted, and left it at that. Suguni didn't care.

His son had noticed, and was slowly slipping away from him, disgusted that his father loved another so soon after his mother, the former Lady of the West had passed on. Again Suguni did not care, even though Sesshoumaru seemed to take to Malikai like a fish to water after he rejected his birth mother and all she gave him, including the name _Rehimdi_ after the pup's paternal great grandfather. Sesshoumaru loved the Kitsune, maybe in the place of a true Mother, yet hated him for taking over his mother's memory so soon though the child respected him for the power and knowledge he held.

And he had reason for it; the black haired kitsune was an enigma. And he had been picking the Puzzle apart for decades, yet still didn't know the Kitsune as he wanted to.

Unlike other kitsunes Malikai didn't flock to attention, refused to clutch onto people for company, and he was so powerful…yet didn't flaunt it. Instead he was cold, sarcastic and moody at best, downright evil at worst.

But it was almost endearing to the Taiyoukai. He'd felt himself slowly falling every year a little bit more, every time the Kitsune made a comment, green eyes holding amusement and wickedness, a twitch of the fox's hips had the Inu-youkai staring.

And his powers left many staring. No one knew how old the Kitsune was…and Malikai wasn't telling, no he was showing

Yôko, the little kitsune kit, was blind. His right eye was gone. Yet it only took Malikai a few months to re-grow the eye, restore the Kit's sight, and remove the scar.

The babe Malikai had found as he healed Yôko the first time, had a birth defect. His mind was not as it should be. As the child, named Christolph, grew he seemed very slow, he had the mind of an infant when he was a toddler.

Malikai didn't seem to care. He raised the child, taught Yôko and Sesshoumaru as if they were his own, and some how, healed Christolph of his mental illness when the child hit forty human years. Before then Christolph had not spoken a word, even though Silver Kitsune's grow slowly physically, mentally they age as humans do, until they hit he mentality they have for the rest of their lives. Christolph seemed to be a baby forever, until the day he spoke.

Malikai had had the child on his lap, the silver kit playing with his hair as he explained to Yôko and Sesshoumaru the origins of the Kitsune Faith in the Lady Goddess Inari, the powers she, and through her, the silver kitsune had.

"Because the Silver kitsune are said to have been created by Her at the dawn of time, each soul of the Silver kitsune made by Her hand, they are Her children." Malikai, in her female form at the time, turned to Yôko and ruffled his hair slightly "That is why your father got the sentence he did. To hurt a child of the Great Lady Inari and a Shadow he deserved nothing short of a long painful death."

"So…" Yôko started, "You saved me, just because of that legend?" Malikai sighed. Yôko sounded heart broken. Sesshoumaru simply seemed overwhelmed, his birth parents only spoke of The One God, the ruler over the Heavens and Souls. Never before had he heard of the Gods of Demonic Existence.

"No child. Do you think I would leave anyone in the situation I found you in? Like little Christolph here." At this she caressed Christolph's cheek with the back of her hand "I don't want anyone else to have to endure what I went through when I grew up, and I could not leave you there, so now you are with me." The small hand in her hair unclenched, then they clearly heard Christolph whisper "Thank you, Okaa-sama." Sesshoumaru and Yôko gasped, but Malikai simply smiled.

"You are my child, Christolph, there is nothing I would not do for you."

~~~~~Years of Suguni- 286~~~~~

Malikai stood at the window, arms crossed fingers tapping a litany on his arm. To Yôko it sounded like his funeral dirge. Malikai was wearing an old slightly frayed kimono of black and silver, long inky hair flouting about him in the nonexistent breeze that always followed him.

Before him, Yôko panted were he knelt on the ground. He wore torn silver clothing matching the exact shade of his hair, now reaching his waist. His ears were kicked back clamped to his head, tail wrapped around his waist in total submission, soft spots of blood decorating it, and Yôko's body. He was shivering slightly, and Malikai could smell a thin poison in his bloodstream, painful but nonfatal.

On one knee beside Yôko was a young bat demon. He was slightly tanned, black purple hair out of its customary high ponytail to drape down his back, partially covering large black feathered wings. Violet eyes looked the Shadow Kitsune warily as he tried to stem the blood pouring from his arm and side.

"Honestly, I don't understand what you two were thinking." He started, putting a hand to his forehead. Yôko flinched. The bat just sighed.

"Okaa-sama-" Yôko started; Malikai cut him off with a wave as the bat turned to look at them surprise on his face.

"You both are not skilled enough to be stealing from the Northern Palace, and I know you both knew that." The bat's jaw dropped, and Yôko let his explanation die on his tongue, amber eyes going wide.

"Yes, I have known about your choice in career for a while now, _Kurama._" Yôko blushed. The bat finally closed his mouth, flexing a wing, and the air stirred blowing his scent to Malikai, who raised an eyebrow at Yôko. The Kit's blush grew and Malikai finally laughed.

"I guess you know just how far that blush of his extends, pup?" The bat turned to him, eyes wide, and Yôko put his head into his hands with a groan as Malikai sat back on the windowsill both hands resting behind him.

"_Okaa-sama_!" The bat finally gave up and let himself flop back with a groan.

"Why am I here again?" He grumbled.

"What is your name?" Malikai countered. The bat glanced at him violet eyes guarded.

"Kuronue." Short and simple.

"As in the lost seventh son of the Northern Lord, Kurogaishi?" Kuronue flinched.

"No explanations are needed. But if you want to have this kind of life with my son, you need to become stronger. He cares for you…" At this Yôko turned away "And I will not have him die just because you could not protect yourself. It that clear?" Kuronue quickly sat back up.

"Hai, My Lady." Malikai watched him for a bit, then Kuronue looked up to lock eyes with him, and finally Malikai saw the resolve there.

"Good. We will restart your training again, Yôko. But for now, go clean up, and find some more seeds. The variety you have are no where near enough."

~~~~~Years of Suguni- 289~~~~~

"Tsukeyaki Blade!" A metallic clang echoed threw the air, and Yôko leapt back, narrowly avoiding Kuronue's slash to his chest, as he raised the grass blade up.

Kuronue flew back at him, and Yôko raised the blade hooking it around the scythe and knocking it out of the bat's hold as he lashed out, jabbing at a wing. Kuronue curled to dodged the attack, but could do nothing as Yôko grabbed the tender flesh of the membrane on his wing and bring him to the ground, blade at his mate's neck.

"Well played." A voice praised them warmly. Yôko nodded then helped Kuronue up, glancing at his lady.

For a year now, she and Suguni had been arguing, and it had a drastic effect on her. The Kitsune stayed only in her female form now, stating bluntly when asked why _"If I change back, I might not be able to stop myself from beheading the basterd, and I just might not heal him afterwards either." _

Silver/green eyes were now a black and purple swirl, black hair with silver and green highlights, silver nails now black. Three black/silver-lined markings now adorned her cheeks, with a black stripe on the sides of her temples, above her humanoid ears.

"Seems like you are ready now."

"Ready for what?" Kuronue asked swinging his pendant around.

"The reason for my ongoing anger towards our Lord, and what will happen in the future." Before the two could do anything she whistled sharply. Christolph appeared from the trees behind them, glancing at his mother shyly until she waved him over. The next second Sesshoumaru came out the door, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, My Lady?" Malikai smirked at him

"You've been dying to know what has me so pissed off that your father and we no longer share rooms, right? Get over here." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, but did so.

"For one, let me state this plain and simple, Sesshoumaru, your father is a stupid asshole." Kuronue snorted, Yôko let out a bark of laughter, Christolph giggled slightly, and Sesshoumaru raised the other eyebrow.

"We, the West, are a hairs width from war. Simply because of his actions regarding me." At this Sesshoumaru sighed.

"You mean the Northern Wolf Clan?" She nodded

"As a measure of 'good will' he is allowing Wolf Youkai to live here and work in the castle, and I tell you this now all I get are chills at the thought of those people here. They are not to be trusted, no matter what the Lord says."

~~~~~Years of Suguni- 290~~~~~

Malikai appeared in a flash, silver eyes livid as she pulled a wolf bitch off her feet throwing her into a nearby tree.

"Malikai?" She spun about fists clenching at her sides. Suguni was a yard away, talking with the Wolf Clan Heads. Malikai looked the smug men over and hissed out.

"That bitch is a spy! She kidnapped Christolph!" Her youki spiked in her anger, a deep black that sucked in all light around her. Suguni winced

"Let me deal-"

"No." That made the dog do a double take, then narrow his eyes.

"What was that?" Malikai crossed her arms.

"I _said_," Malikai started slowly, voice a chilling hiss as she walked up to her husband "_No._ You have done what you could to pamper me like some little pet you can dangle on you arm and show off, well guess what? I will not allow it any longer."

"You will not allow?" Suguni repeated, anger lacing his voice

"_Damn straight_ I will not! You forget I am The Shadow Kitsune! I have my own strength! It is high time you remember what I can do!" Without waiting for a response, she spun back around and pulled the outer layer of her kimono off, reveling a skin tight black sleeveless body suit stopping half a foot above her ankles, a silver purple tunic over it bound at her waist to stop at her lower thighs.

Reme, the wolf she had thrown, finally made her way back to them fangs visible as she audibly growled. Malikai snorted then snarled aloud, letting her long slept inner Basilisk magic her fangs longer, venom rising in her aura.

"So finally you act, _My Lady._" Reme sneered pulling long bronze locks free from a blue ribbon to hold it between her fingers. Youki rose into the air, slowly winding in ropelike strips around Malikai's arms "What are you going to do about it?" Malikai rolled her eyes, then started forward, easily dispelling the minor jinx.

"First you will tell me where my kit is. Second you will release the Geas on my boys and I might let you live after they get their hands on you." Reme laughed.

"Sorry, to late for your little one. I ate him, then gave his heart to my _true_ Lord." Malikai froze, eyes going wide.

"No…!" Reme laughed again, the held up a strip of cloth, Christolph's favorite hair band. Malikai saw red, lashing out before she could control herself, an age old spell leaving her lips.

"_Crucio!" _Reme narrowed her eyes in confusion, then screamed when the spell hit, falling to her knees. Malikai started forward, eyes glazed as she watched Reme writhe uncontrollably then whispered.

"He's gone?" she asked softly, the age old madness in her red eyes glowing again "Lost forever…so you should be too. _Rendki._" The altered bone braking curse acted immediately snapping every bone in the wolf's body then realigned them, only to repeat the process. After five minutes Reme was wailing for forgiveness, crying that she'd tell everything just _stop the pain, stop it; let me die, please! _

"You don't deserve it. No-no mercy! _Muslinus!_" The peeler from so long ago, altered so the skin would heal as it was stripped away. The others around them had frozen as she tortured the woman, then a voice cried out.

"_REMEDI!_ _LET HER GO YOU_ **BITCH!!"** Malikai looked up from her prey, eyes still glazed as her magic created an acidic shield to protect her from the wolf that threw himself at her. Once he hit the green air he pulled back with a snarl his skin burning off.

"Did you watch?" Even in his anger and pain he tilted his head in confusion and Malikai elaborated

"Did you watch as she killed my child?" the man grinned

"I helped her kill the little basterd. Oh how he _screamed_." Malikai's eyes started to swirl with black, and then she turned away as a silver blur knocked the wolf away. Yôko was free, and furious, tears streaming down his face.

"You _basterd_." He whispered, red eyes boring into the other man "He was only a child! What could he have done to deserve that?!"

Reme couldn't scream anymore, blood pouring out of her mouth nose and eyes. Malikai finally released all the spells, and crouched down whispering in her ear.

"Was it worth it? Angering me? I am an Ancient little pup…and you will pay for this will your soul." She backed away, then cut a line down her arm, letting the blood drop into Reme's mouth.

The woman immediately started to scream hands on her throat as Malikai started to chant.

"I separate your soul from your spirit, your spirit from your body, your life from your soul." Suddenly three orbs flouted in Malikai's hands, red, blue, and white. With a snort she threw the white back at the breathing body then the other two solidified, creating gems that she pocketed. Reaching into her hair, she pulled a seed out and dropped it into the woman's mouth walking away.

"All of you." She called out softly. Everyone froze, save a suddenly emotionless Yôko who was slowly torturing the wolf with the _Shokuyou Butsu, _its flesh dissolving saliva slowly killing he wolf. His screams were background noise as Malikai spoke.

"If you want to be reincarnated eventually, then it is best you try to leave. Now." Few ran, and Malikai smirked, holding her hands wide.

"Very well." Then she let go, and transformed. The fifty-mile long basilisk hissed quietly, golden-black gaze killing thousands as they looked at him, then he struck.

No one survived. The only thing left of the carnage was a single tree, looking like a disgusting screaming man, it's branches growing out of a woman's body that it held aloof, her body slowly being eaten from the inside out as her mind replayed her torture at Malikai's hands over and over until she withered away.

Thus...._Janen Ju_, was created.

~~~~~Years of Suguni- 290~~~~~

Three days after the _battle of the Ilameras_

Blood coated the floors, the walls the ceiling.

"I can't take this anymore."

Bodies of wolves, humanoid and beast littered the ground, placed strategically all missing something from their bodies be it a liver, a lung, or even a piece of skin.

"I can't be alone, I'm always alone, even with you inside me, but I have to be… I can't hold on to you anymore."

Malikai knelt in the middle of it all, rocking back and forth slightly before two large coffins filled with blood. In the pools of ruby blood was a single body each, every bone, nerve, muscle, and skin sown together by his hand. Only the brain, eyes, and heart remained gone, he couldn't give tainted goods to these two…his captives for a thousand years and beyond.

"My brothers…" He whispered softly, removing the souls that had traveled inside his soul for centuries "I can't let you stay with me like this anymore…I can't let you feel the pain only I deserve." He gently dropped the souls into the bodies, and the blood flashed.

A mixture of Malikai's blood, and that of thousands of demons, started to bubble as Malikai stood, red-silver eyes locked on them, his youki and magic pouring into recreating life for them, true life, sacrificing the souls of the wolves to do so.

Finally, the body on the right's eyelids snapped open reveling blue orbs, as his head and chest closed. A hand reached up, and Malikai grasped it, helping the Twin raise himself from the blooded bed.

The man's eyes looked Malikai over, and then he opened his mouth, trying to speak. Finally he croaked.

"…H-harry?" He shook his head blinking "No…My Lady Malikai." The smile he received could have relit the sun.

"Welcome back." Malikai set the man on the floor and pulled his awakened brother from his place, resting him beside the other.

"Why…does it feel hard to move?" the first asked softly. Malikai looked at him.

"Because I am not done just yet, your bodies are still dead. Sleep now." The second nodded drifting off, but the first kept his eyes on his Lady as he pulled living bodies from somewhere and tied them together with string decorated with red and blue gems. Souls and crystallized life energy. His gaze gave her the question.

"I'm creating demonic bodies for you so you can live as long as you like, after how you've helped me you both deserve this and more from me."

"We didn't mean to get a reward."

"I know…but the path I see before me I don't want you to feel inside me. This is my burden, mine alone." The Twin, Fred, for only he would get so serious, nodded then closed his eyes as the ritual started.

~~~~~Years of Suguni- 291~~~~~

A year after Christolph's death, Malikai emerged from his self-imposed exile, two red kitsunes helping him stand. Youko was at his side in an instant, leading him to the home he and Kuronue shared after the _Battle of the_ _Ilameras_, as history called it. It took months for Malikai to be able to wake for long moments, then to speak, walk, and take care of himself.

Fred and George, now called Nicholai 'Nick' Damien and Nathaniel 'Nate' Julian where by his side the entire time, instead of finding new lives for themselves as he had wanted

"We know what you wanted." Nick started. Malikai opened his mouth to interrupt but Nick held a hand up, halting his words

"And we don't care." Nate continued the first in an ancient game of words, as he poked Malikai on the forehead, right over his scar that had never faded

"We gave our souls to you,"

"Thus we will stay with you,"

"Wither you like it or not." They finished in tune, then grinned, the red heads knelling as they did, clasping their hands together then bowed, saying.

"My _Lady_." Malikai couldn't help it; he laughed, then pulled them into a hug.

"Thank you brothers."

Once Malikai was fully recovered, Youko dropped the news.

"After you locked your self in the _Yuikia,_ Inu no Suguni of the West kicked us out, my Lady."

"What?"

"He stated that you were the only reason why he tolerated us, and with your self-imposed solitude, which seemed like a divorce or a choice toward suicide to him I might add, he ordered us off his land." Malikai clenched a fist. Kuronue was silent. In the time they were exiled, InuTaishou had attacked him rendering his wings useless. He could no longer fly, or even move the wings without horrendous pain.

When he didn't speak after Youko like he used to, Malikai waved him over, and saw the damage, sorrow crossing his face.

"I can heal it but because of his poison only to a point. You will be able to glide, but you will no longer have the ability to rise." Kuronue simply fell to one knee, gratitude shining in his eyes

"Thank you My Lady." He whispered, pressing her hand to his forehead "That is more than enough."

~~~~~Years of Suguni- 349~~~~~

Over the years, Malikai stayed away from the West, living off of the money she gained by healing those who came for her aid.

Youko and Kuronue were the best thieves in the land, their drive boosted for the want of letting Malikai live as if she were still with royalty, as to them she was truly.

The Twins were professional thieves as well, but they lived publicly as jesters to the Southern Court near were Youko's home was. The thousand plus years they had lived as simple souls did nothing to destroy their personalities, and Malikai was truly pleased and happy to have a link to her true happiness restored.

She had extended the Den Youko created, making a spacious living area under ground, a place of peace for them to return to.

"How were you able to reincarnate them?" Youko asked one day. Malikai had taken a strange dizzy spell and the four men decided to remain with her. Green eyes glanced at him, and then she sighed.

"Over a thousand years ago, before I came to be here, I had a mortal enemy. After that man was killed, my closed kin tried to kill me." Youko flinched back, and Kuronue pulled him close.

"These two knuckleheads sacrificed themselves to save me as I stared at them numbed. My soulmate had just received a mortal wound and was dying in my arms. Suddenly I find that they had bound themselves to me, to give me the strength to leave that world. All I did was cut the link we had, and merge them with bodies I created and gave life too." Nate and Nick rolled their eyes.

"That is the simple version." Nate stated. Nick simply snorted.

"So modest."

"So you wouldn't be able to-?" Malikai shook her head.

"No…he has gone on." Youko nodded, and didn't fight it when Malikai pulled him into a hug, finally letting tears flow.

~~~~~Years of Suguni- 363~~~~~

Suguni was angry.

No, the Dog Lord was _livid_.

His woman, his _wife_, was still alive, and yet she had not returned to his side. Over seventy years he'd believed her gone by suicide over the loss of her kit, yet here was the proof, all that he needed, as her ancient scent wafted to him, stirring fierce anger.

A peasant of his castle had traveled to the Southeastern lands to seek aid for his ailing health, and found Malikai was a simple healer, living there with that bat and the remaining silver kit.

"It is ready Lord." Suguni turned, flashing poison dripped fangs. All had learned to avoid his anger now, he was not the great leader he was when he had all he wanted close.

His son was cold to him now, distant. That would have suited Suguni just fine, but the pup was powerful, more so than he should be at such a young age of nearly 215 years, but at that age, Suguni himself was soon running The West, and now the eight hundred plus Youkai could not help feel wary of his son. The boy had already gained powers Suguni himself only received in his seven hundreds, poison.

"Then do it." He ordered coldly, turning away from the toad sorcerer. The green thing bowed, then vanished.

~~~~~Years of Suguni- 485~~~~~

An enemy was before them.

Suguni stood before the large proud dragon demon, the youkai in his truest form, Malikai held at his side.

"You brought the woman as an insult to me!" the Dragon roared. Suguni laughed, pulling Tetsusaiga from its sheathe.

"You remember what I told you to do, love?" Malikai stood at his side, long silver hair hanging limply about her frame as she started forward. Blank black eyes gazed at the large youkai in front of her as she drew from the sheathe at her back twin Kodachi, created by Suguni over one hundred years ago.

Blades of her Fangs and Blood, able to channel her powers in full. Not just Youki, but everything.

It was over in a flash.

But not in the way Suguni wanted.

Too arrogant, relying on his swords and Maikai so much…so foolish, for this all could have been avoided so easily…

After days of fighting, Ryukotsusui was only sealed in a sleep, and he could feel death crawling throughout his body, amber eyes dulling.

Ages of wrong crossed his mind, and he closed his eyes wearily.

Malikai was gone, from his sight, from his senses, and he knew he was vanished from her heart.

Maybe, he'd do something for them…before he left for good.

~~~~~Years of Suguni- 485~~~~~

A day after the Battle of The Valley of Ryukotsusei

Inuyasha was alive, Izayoi healthy happy, Sesshoumaru hated him fiercely, but by then he cared no longer and finally let himself go.

Tenseiga to Sesshoumaru, to reopen the heart of stone Suguni created in him.

Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha to protect the child from himself, from the blood Suguni gave him.

And the Devil Sword So'unga…may it never see the light of day again…

He'd never seen Malikai again, after that fight.

And never once did she visit his grave.

~~~~~Years of Sesshoumaru- 100~~~~~

"How long do you think she'll sleep?" Nate asked softly. Nick looked up single remaining blue eye flashing.

"When she is need next, she will waken. You know her well enough to know that Nathaniel."

"And we shall watch and wait." Nate nodded.

"You should go out and live." Nick started slowly. Nate raised an eyebrow.

"You are much to serious brother mine. Go. When you die we can switch." The two descended into laughter.

* * *

And behind them, a large pool of blue liquid flouted in the air, a woman in the middle. For a split second black eyes opened, then the woman slept.

* * *

Edited 1/25/09


	3. The Shadow Lady

"This is getting ridiculous

Chapter One: The Shadows

"This is getting fucking ridiculous!" Inuyasha screamed into the sky.

Birds took flight.

Kagome looked at the huffing Han'yô before she turned, rolling her eyes to Songo and Miroku. They had been traveling for days and she still had not caught a sense of a Shikon no Kakera.

And it seemed Inuyasha was slowly going insane.

"Maybe a break is in order?" Miroku advised gravely "So we may go over the areas we have scoped and search somewhere we have not gone before?" Songo and Kagome nodded the latter with a sigh and Inuyasha 'keh'ed and ploped to the ground, pulling Tetsusaiga's sheathe onto his lap as he did so.

After a time Kagome had a place set out and Miroku drew a crude circle in the ground then a concentric circle inside it, befiore cutting those two in to fourths with a large 'X'.

"Keade lives in the North-Western Lands, correct?" Inuyasha and Kagome nodded, and he X'ed that area off.

"We met in the Nothern Distrect…" He marked that place off as well

"You met me in the North Central Lands." Songo added. Another X was placed.

"Naraku's true form was reveled in the North-Eastern Human Castle." Inuyasha threw out. Soon they had all areas covered, except the Central Southern lands and the deep south.

"Why have we never ventured there?" Kagome asked perplexed. The map showed an area as if someone had planed to exclude that place.

"That's…" Shippo finally spoke. "The Land of the Shadow Kitsune, Kagome." He stated quietly. Everyone turned to him

"Shadow Kitsune?" Kagome questioned, idly flicking a lock of her hair out of her face. Shippô turned to her, eyes downcast, but did not speak

"The Shadow Kitsune are said to be a race of Demons "born from the Shadows of Heavenly Light"." Songo repeated hesitently "But Father always said there should be more to that tale."

"There is." Shippo confirmed softly, normaly bright green eyes forlorn, dull. "It is the oldest Kitsune Legend, that the First Kitsunes to walk this Land were born of the Kitsune Patron the Lady Goddess Inari. When they came, these Silver Kitsunes, the Shadow Kitsunes were born from the Darkness that recoiled from their Light. My kind where born of Silver Blood flung into fire." Green eyes glanced at them all

"The most well known Shadow Kitsune is said to have appeared there, and covered the Southern Lands in Darkness for over a thousand years."

"Even a thousand years later the land is still seeped with Darkness, no human ventures there out of instinct." Songo added with a nod

"But…then how are we going to find the Kakera there?" Before she could get a reply a flash of power made her stand and spin about.

A woman, dressed in all black with powerifilled silver eyes, stood in the clearing about five yards out. Instantly they all stood, weapons out but the woman raised a hand, a smile gracing her face.

"I mean no harm. Shikon no Tama no Miko… I know of where many shards have fallen." Her hands waved through the air. "As you thought many Demons trying to escape your purification have traveled where no human can go…but one can get you there with no harm to you or your compainions."

"That is impossibe." Inuyasha butt in. "The southern land's aura instantly kills any human who ventures to near. Demons are killed in that land when they simply breathe, even power Miko die when they cross the boundaries!" Kagome turned to Inuyasha in fright, then the woman laughed

"Very true…but if you had the very woman who created that shroud at your side, I doubt you'd be in much danger, eh?"

"Malikai is still alive?" Miroku asked in alarm "Then why have we not heard anything from her?"

"She sleeps. Ever since her last husband betrayed her and died, she has slept to heal her wounds. Right now her ever loyal followers watch her tomb…and their blood, ever strong, ever immortal…calls blood." They all were silent in confusion. All but one, and the woman knew this as the smile on her face grew mysterious as power like a flame erupted from the middle of their group "Right, little Shippo? Your time to follow in his footsteps is now." Kagome felt a hand tap her chest and turned, only to see Shippo already a yard away from her, holding the bottle of Shikon no Kakera in his small hand.

"Give that back to her brat!" Inuyasha yelled, the first to over come his astonishment. Miroku, Songo and Kagome traded looks as Kirara morphed to her true form.

"I can lead you to The Shadow's tomb." He spoke softly. "But I must lead, and no talking to me." Then he raced up the path running faster than anyone had thought im possible. A second later Kagome was thrown on Inuyasha's back as he leapt after the Kitsune kit, Songo and Miroku riding Kirara on there heels.

As they flew past, the smile on the woman's face fell flat as her once silver eyes flashed a vibrent green, her hair beginning to flout in the air of it's own accord.

"Naraku, eh? Suddenly you have become the new villian of the ages…" a sinister laugh answered her words

"Lady Malikai…sent them off to awaken your body?" she turned her head slightly

"What I do with my followers is none of your concern, Han'yô." She spat the title out like a curse. "Those not born into the power they wield do not deserve it!" Naraku appeared before her, red eyes glowing with hatred. Purple robes of a Noble covered his form, his legs swathed in a white babbon pelt.

"Think you can insult me, Shade?" he hissed "One of my incarnations can defeat a weak form such as this!" The Shade suddenly became incorpreal, mearly shadow and fog, but emerald eyes bored into him

"Incarnations?" She reapeated loftily "You mean the demons you hold under slave when they are born of free will? Of course a creature such as yourself would so do such a thing so he would not have to fight and sully his own hands, create others of your flesh to fight for you? Coward!"

"I have left you alone," Naraku started, voice chilling the air as miasma covered them both, eyes alight with primitive fury "Because you had remained neutral and stayed out of my way. If you begin to aid those against me…"

"Are you trying to order me around, _Onigumo_?" She snarled, taking a step forward. unconsciously Naraku backed a step. "Have you no idea of who I am? Last time one dismissed the powers I hold an entire clan fell to my gaze." Her words became laced with venom as her youki sparked through the air "Be careful who you insult, because no one get second chances!" The miasma suddenly vanished as night enveloped them both in it's stead.

For an instant, Naraku felt as if some oppressive pressure was sweezing him like a grape between one's pointer finger and thumb, then the pain vanished as his sight was restored.

The shade of Malikai was gone.

"Run then, woman!" He shouted, crimson eyes alight with fury "Flee me, and when I see you next, we are enemies!"

His only response was a laugh in the air.

Don't ask where the bases for his came out of, maybe my ass, I'm not sure. But it has all the elements I know myself for…lol


	4. Her Tomb

So now we have a mysterious Kitsune leading them to an unknown place using Shippo, to get them there…fun!

Also, can you all inform me of the true Japanese way to write all their names, like '_Shippô'_ in proper Japanese, is translated to '_Shippou'_ in English and I just remembered that…

* * *

Last time on Malikai: Greatest Lady of the West

"_Run then, woman!" He shouted, crimson eyes alight with fury "Flee me, and when I see you next, we are enemies!"_

_His only response was a laugh in the air._

* * *

Chapter Two: Her Tomb

~~~~~~ Years of Sesshoumaru- 200~~~~~~~~

After a half day of following the small kitsune, who strangely did not slow or tire despite never having shown this level of endurance before, Shippô came to a dead stop in the middle of an empty field near a massive stone.

Inuyasha, almost not realizing that his quarry had halted, didn't stop in time and skid further down the path nearly a mile before bouncing back. But by then Shippô had pulled a loose rock off of the massive landmark, reveling to them all a simple button. Without a word, the kitsune shoved the button down with a slam of his tiny palm.

"You brat!" Inuyasha started once he once again stood next to the small Yôkai, reaching down hand curled into a fist "What the _Hell_ were you thinking running off like that??" Shippô turned to him.

"Wow, Inuyasha, you sound worried." The red clad demon sputtered as Shippô continued, his voice dropping to a monotone "Following my Lady's orders." He then stuck his tongue out, waving his hands with his thumbs at his ears. Inuyasha flushed red, and then made to attack the small boy, only to freeze and spin about when behind him Miroku gasped, the _Houshi_ pointing behind Inuyasha to the boulder. Inuyasha looked up, momentarily distracted. Nothing was there

"Miroku," Songo started, gripping her _Hirakotsu_ as a small tick appeared on her forehead. Kagome mearly tilted her head from where she sat. "What is it now??"

"What you do not see it?" Songo raised an eyebrow, and the monk turned to the others "Lady Kagome, do you?" the Miko shook her head as Shippô took their attention. With a wave, blue flames appeared in the Kitsune's hands and he threw it into the air. It shimmered for a brief moment and the flames disappeared, the air distorting until another land could be seen through the shimmer.

"A portal, as I thought." Miroku breathed, shocked. Now the others could understand his shock. "Only truly strong beings can create such things." Shippô glanced at him, before his green eyes roamed the group

"This is where I have been told to lead you. To the Tomb of Her Majesty The Lady Malikai. Here, is where you will get any answers…" He trailed off, and then uncharacteristically sneered in Inuyasha's direction. The group stood frozen at the action "-If you are even worthy of them." The humans looked at Shippô in confusion and awe as Inuyasha once again raised a fist. Shippô's eyes narrowed, and then before Inuyasha could finish the blow, his hand was engulfed in flames as the small Kitsune stepped back into the portal.

"Shippô!" Kagome shouted, running after him. Miroku sighed in distress and irritation, violet eyes closing.

"She just ran through the portal and has no clue what could be on the other side!" Miroku complained agitatedly, waving before the blurred space with his Shakujo. The gold gleamed, and then Miroku blinked as similar energy to the holy magic that created the staff flew about him, gleaming black and silver.

_Houshi-sama…_ A voice started, tone amused and very familiar, _My portal has no ill will towards those who have been invited, or even any wicked Youki embed in it's creation. I believe..it was your distant ancestor whom made this with me. Also… I need you to come quickly, Houshi, for I need your help to awaken. I wish to help you on your quest, yet Naraku has sealed my sleep into one which I can not awaken on my own. _Miroku's eyes widened as the grip on his Shakujo tightened. _And I know you care for the girl whom ran into my home, yes? Without to guide them, any whom wander will get lost. She already has._

"Can you not speak to her, as you do me?" He asked allowed, uncaring of the looks Songo and Inuyasha shot at him

_No. she has not the powers cabable to withstand my presense. _Miroku blinked, how was that posible? _Yes…she has powerful purification, but she has no control over it. If I tried to speak to her, that power would try to seek me out, and in turn do damage to her mind. _The voice, the Lady Malikai herself, abruptly changed _Hurry! A Demon has slipped into my lands and is close to her! She will not beable to face this foe alone! _

Miroku let out a curse, making Inuyasha and Songo turn to him in alarm

"Lady Kagome is in trouble!" Inuyasha started, and then ran through the portal, Miroku on his heels. Songo and Kirara stared at them

"I will not." She whispered quietly "I refuse to enter the lands of the Strongest Demon in this realm."

* * *

Miroku stopped for a moment, dazed, as rich lush forest suddenly appeared in his sight.

_The Miko has traveled to your left, about three dozen yards. _Malikai told him softly. _She panicked when the Demon attacked her and ran. The Inu Han'yô is almost to her. _Miroku let out a sigh.

"Where is Shippô?"

_He is halfway to my home. Look to the horizon._ Miroku did so and saw a dark spot right where the sun rose _That is my house, and to the left of it, is where I sleep. _

* * *

Inuyasha burst into the clearing with an irritable snarl, seeing Kagome on the ground trying to creep away from a beetle like Youkai, it's pinchers right at her left leg.

"Feh!" he snarled cracking his knuckles "Stupid wench. _Sankon Tessou!" _Kagome instinctively flinched as the residue of the attack flew over her head after destroying the demon after her.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." The Inu Han'yô snorted, grabbing the girl by her arm and throwing her body over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. With out another word he leapt off, following Miroku's scent in the wind, never noticing the amber eyes following his every movement.

"So this quest starts again, eh, My Lady?" The being smiled, letting their body grow intangible "So be it. Hopefully I can watch…"

* * *

People, and _you_ know whom you are, continuously asked for an update, so here you go.

I hate the size of this, and hopefully someone will review and will spark the creative juices…if not the next chapter will probably be long in the making, now with _frozen Forgotten Memories _out.

This will not be abandoned though, I like this plot too much. :)


	5. Nathanial n’ Nicholai

Chapter three(or five, as FF puts it…) of Lady Malikai, the Nathanial n' Nicholai

Shippô paused outside of magnificent doors, marbled black with swirling blues, over twenty feet tall. Crouched for a moment, Shippô stood and raised a hand, letting his unique silver green flames flash around his hand then shoot upwards. It took naught a second for a response as a figure clothed in black appeared before him, a _shakujou_ in the visible hand.

"Who dares come and call upon the Great Lady of this Domain?" A deep voice asked quietly, the man raising his staff high into the air while he spoke only to let it drop as his voice stopped, the rings clanging as his Holy Magic rose in the air. Shippô backed a few steps before bowing.

"One who was called by Blood and now answers by Blood." Shippô straightened, hands clenched at his sides as he declared "I am Shippô Damien Julian, Child born of the Lady's Blood." The figure seemed to jerk, and then a single scared hand rose to remove the hood from his head, revealing a startled dark blue eye, the other hidden by a mass of long blood red hair.

"…Shippô? But you look- never mind that, how did you get here?" Shippô blinked, and then a grin over took his face as he launched himself forward.

"_**Uncle **__**Nicholai**__**!"**_ The man caught him easily, a smile over taking the heavily scared face "Oh Inari-sama, how are you alive!!?? You died when I was barely a pup!" at that, Nicholai smiled.

"Do you remember nothing of what we taught you, Shippô?" Shippô blinked, the his eyes went wide.

"But if you're here then that means…!" As he spoke another man landed near them with a quiet laugh, and then stood from his crouched position, dressed in a plain over robe similar to Inuyasha's and trousers both a dark blue.

"Hello Shippô." The new man started softly, green/blue eyes half lidded with a smile on his face. He removed his hands from his sleeves and held them wide, easily catching his son as the boy threw himself at him.

"What the hell is going on here??" the Fire Kitsunes looked up to see Inuyasha land near them, dropping Kagome irritably as he landed before stalking forward, hand itching towards _Tetsusaiga_ "Who the hell are you two?" Nicholai removed his black cloak, revealing clothing similar to Miroku's monk clothing, a purple tunic with black sleeves and blue trousers. Nicholai held his _shakujou_ before himself in a defensive stance as Inuyasha paused, turning to the kit perched on the smiling red head's head.

"Shippô, who are they?" Shippô pulled his face from where he'd buried it in his father's neck and sniffed.

"This is my father, Nathaniel Julian, and my uncle Nicholai Damien." Nathaniel let out a pleasant smile as he bowed, Shippô dancing about to sit on the back of his neck as his father put a hand at his waist, the other at his back.

"What the little one has said is true." He started, lilting tenor voice ringing, "And we are the Guardians of the Lady Malikai's domain." He rose, holding a hand out so Shippô could rest there, and then his smile turned malevolent "Now I ask you, who are you, and what is your business here??"

* * *

Miroku finally came to a stop as he saw a single marbled blue door, cracked open slightly.

"Is this where you are?" He whispered into the darkness as he opened the door by shoving it aside with his _shakujou_, afraid to touch the swirling symbols upon the blue wood, walking though. He got no reply, save the lights around him flashing to life. "Oh, to the gods."

Flouting in a large cylinder was a woman, her arms bound by think chains at the ceiling. She was clothed in nothing save a nearly see through white cloth, red eyes open and pupil-less, black hair hovering about her body like ragged seaweed in the red contaminated liquid.

On her forehead was a silver outlined magenta crescent.

Malikai was before him.

Miroku numbly strolled over to her cage, pressing a hand against the glass, then jerked back, eyes wide.

He could…feel hunger, to the most primal sense echoing from her, when he touched the blood tainted glass… and the moment his skin left the glass, pure malicious erupted from his back, making him turn.

Before her cage was a table with a single glowing mirror, the energy flouting off of it an iniquitous dark purple tinted green.

_Do not get too close, that is a curse upon me by Naraku so I could not rise again…wait! _Before the voice could go on Miroku raised his _shakujou_ and jammed it though the mirror, the poisonous glass shattering instantly, it's shards flying about in the air before being sucked into the cylinder, sinking into the woman there

_Thank you now please leave! _Malikai urged, even as her body started to writhe. _Once I am free I will not be able to control myself, and I do not wish to-ngg!_ The body jerked, red eyes slipping shut, then the glass cracked, the chains braking to shoot though the glass, the strange red tinted blue liquid pouring out.

Miroku stood his ground as the flood of liquid ran past, Malikai having landed on the ground at a crouch, body limp, head bowed.

"_I told you to leave this place, human." _She whispered softly, falling forward to inch towards him on her hands and knees, hair covering her features save one brilliant red eye. In a purely un feeling move, Malikai grabbed the chain locked into her skin and ripped them out, blood flying as the chain was absentmindedly thrown. Miroku stood where he was, frozen as she stopped not even three yards from him and extended a hand out like a stretching cat, long deadly claws glowing black. _"I haven't feed in sooo long…and you smell so sweet…"_ The words sent a shiver of fear through his body, but not one of fear.

He should have felt fear. Miroku knew the trembles starting all over his body, the hair rising on his nape, and his dilating pupils should have been caused by fear, he should flee….

Violet eyes wide, Miroku watched as Malikai stood slowly, the white dress upon her frame falling to the ground as her _Youki_ rose, her hands following to cup her face.

And Miroku got to gaze at the most curvilinear body he'd ever seen. Even with drenched black locks covering her skin, he could not help the lust that coiled in his belly at the sight. Malikai lowered her hands, a dark grin that nearly cut her face in half growing on her features

"_Mirooookuuuu…" _Without a thought, his _shakujou_ fell to the ground, and he took a step forward, eyes closed, hands spread wide.

Red eyes flashed.

* * *

"WIND SCAR!!!" Nathanial raise an eyebrow lifting a single hand as he held out two fingers, jerking his hand to the side when the attack came within reach, the movement cutting the wave of demonic wind in half as he pulled his other hand away to protect his child.

"It was mistake I see, leaving my son in your care _Han'yô._" The Kitsune elder hissed, raising his free hand to cup at the fire growing in his palm, "I had hoped that the woman in your care would soften you with time, how foolish I was in pain." Inuyasha bristled at the label, already furious.

"I've done nothing to harm the brat!" He snarled, holding his family heirloom high to point at the threateningly smirking red head. Nathanial's look darkened.

"Yet it seems to have done nothing to help my child either, or did you think the little parlor tricks I taught him would be enough to protect himself once he left your care?"

"Like a baby like him needs to fight!!" Kagome shouted, not having risen from where she fell just yet. Shippô frowned, even as Nicholai shook his head

"How young do you think he is?" He asked calmly, giving his nephew a pointed stare, one that was returned with a sheepish smile.

"Like I know demonic years!"

"Mentally, then?" Kagome closed her mouth, gazing at the Kitsune kit.

"I would say…maybe five? Six?" Nathaniel blinked, and then pulled his hand before him to smirk at the beaming child.

"You have done very well Shippô!" The kit smirked before turning to the group, standing as he did a little bow. A bubble of his off white smoke appeared as he leapt into the air with a flip, and then a different child was before them.

Roughly the size of a ten year old child, the boy had short red hair falling a little past his ears, fully human body gripping Nathanial's arm as he dangled in the air.

"You've grown." Shippô looked up to his uncle with a grin and let go, landing on the ground with a small tap. Standing at his father's side, he tipped an imaginary hat to the two staring at him and grinned widely

"Hello." He spoke, voice a tad deeper than before "Let me intraduce meself, Shippô Damien Julian, pleased ta meet'cha." Inuyasha started to shake his head as Nicholai smacked Shippô over the head

"Speak properly child. You are the heir of us all, remember." Shippô rubbed his head as he nodded, then froze, eyes going wide. Nicholai narrowed his eyes, turning to the west

"My...Lady?" Nathanial blinked, then cursed.

* * *

Done. That's all, for now. :D


	6. Chapter Four

Okay then. This chapter is slightly graphic, not gore wise, but Malikai is awake and is very open about herself.

Very, _very_, open.

Chapter Four

After following the three kitsunes by pure instinct, Inuyasha cursed that he didn't know what the hell was going on.

And not knowing or understanding an enemy, even one locked in time as Malikai was, was the best way to be killed.

The otherworldly sight that found the group when the twin Kitsunes came to a halt before large doors made Inuyasha's mouth drop.

Malikai was sitting on a fallen tree trunk, one hand idly combing through her knee length black hair, completely nude.

She seemed tall, with long smooth legs crossed before her waist, large breasts bared to the public as she reclined back, eyes on the sky.

Nick and Nate fell to their knees with a hand at their hearts while Shippô jumped into her arms, seemingly not registering her lack of clothing as he buried his head into her breasts

"Hello again Shippô." She murmured, pulling the child into a hug as she glanced down at her boys, ignoring Inuyasha completely "What year is it?"

"Years of Sesshoumaru 200, My Lady." The woman sighed, a hand going to her hair again.

"I've slept for that long?" She stood from the trunk, the scent of fresh sex wafting off of her body with the movement. Inuyasha's face flushed as Miroku's scent came from off of her.

"Where is he?" The Inu-Han'yô demanded harshly, jerking slightly when Malikai turned sharply to sight at him, violet gaze like daggers. Slowly her gaze tool him in, studying every inch of is body, appraising.

"And who do think you are to try and order me around, Johei SugumiNe Inugumi no Yashayo?" His birth name rolled off her tongue in a way only a mother could create, making him cringe.

Malikai was a bare as the day she was born, long black hair hiding most of her skin, yet not the trails of white flowing down her legs. She had Shippô in her arms, looking like how she was and what she did was the natural order of the world, purple eyes boring into her step-son. "You may have not known it, but when you were born I was married to your Father." She continued, turning away as she spoke "Don't you dare act as if you have any authority over me."

Inuyasha seethed.

Here was this…woman, standing nude before him without a shred of decency, acting as if she was some queen over him!

_How dare she act as if I'm not worth even looking at??_

Without a conscious thought Tetsusaiga was unsheathed in his hand, the large fang thrust into the air as he darted forward, blade aiming right for her scull.

The woman didn't even turn around.

The second before Tetsusaiga would have cleaved her skull in two a barrier appeared, incasing five feet around her as she turned slightly, looking at him with a single eye.

With a snarl, Inuyasha jumped away, glaring at Malikai. She didn't move a muscle as he swung the blade again, the wind visibly swirling around the fang

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, standing on one foot, leaning on a tree out of the way. "Just what do you think you are _doing_? We came here for her help! Not to fight her!" Inuyasha growled,

"Shut up!" He shouted, raising Tetsusaiga high, "This _Bitch_ isn't getting one over _me!_ _Kaze no Kizu!!_" silently, the twins watched Malikai curl Shippô to her side and raise her hand, face curling into a smile. Without any strain, Malikai stopped the wave of _Kenatsu_, holding the flurry of _Youki_ in the palm of her hand, hair swaying around her body as she continued to simply smile.

"You are so very much like your father, boy." She sneered, "Thinking because you have the biggest sword, because you have the strongest _Youki_, the fastest attack, that you can rule all, control all, and make them all acknowledge you." Her face darkened, black _Youki_ appearing at her back to swirl around her body, inching along her arm to touch the _Kenatsu_ making the golden rays darken rapidly as her eyes started to glow.

"_Writhe_." And she curled her hand into a fist, then flicked a single finger outward, bashing the attack right back.

Ahhh and another shitty update, this is starting to become routine. Anyone want anything specific to happen, since this bunny has run dry, even batteries don't help…

*waves*


End file.
